


School Loving

by promisesofhappiness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, My First Fanfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/promisesofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a student of Hogwarts private high school. On the last trip of the year, naughty times are ahead for him and his teacher, Tom Riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do not flame. I really enjoy constructive criticism, but not rude comments! Ok?  
> I own nothing. We all know who owns Harry Potter. And it's not me. Unfortunately.

Emerald green eyes, obscured by stylish sunglasses followed the figure standing in front of their owner. Shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, pale skin and sensuous manly lips. The man was dressed in smart dress pants, with a tight white t-shirt, showing of his sculptured body. Professor Riddle was the obsession of every female and quite a few males in Hogwarts High School, not without a reason. The man, on his early thirties (come on, the guy barely look 25!), was simply drop dead gorgeous. Rumor had it he had been a model back before giving it up to pursue a teaching career. The man clearly had it all. Looks, intellect and money. Son of the late Tom Riddle Sr,owner of one of the biggest oil industries in Britain, Thomas Marvolo Riddle had a formidable fortune on his name. Plus, his mother had also been well endowed, being a royal and all.That made him very sought after amongst the female population of Hogsmead, they town. All women fell on his feet, ready to comply to his every whim. Some people, mainly men, murmured it was because of the money that made women run after him. Never the less, it was quite amusing to see Ginevra and Molly Weasley competing for his attention with various and same times hideous ways. And it made his friends laugh upon seeing his appalled expression. The family was hideous, by his standards, and _the hair_!  

"Potter"

Harry rose his hand, signaling his attendance. It was the last days of school and the last class was going on a trip near the sea, courtesy of the school. Harry stretched his skinny jeans' clad legs and his arms, green t-shirt lifting to reveal delicious abs covered by evenly tanned caramel skin, making all the girls nearby stare and sigh. Harry James Potter was everything Tom Riddle was, in a way. Looks, intellect, popularity and money. Did he mension royalty? It was a bit unnerving, how much they looked and acted alike. In fact, Harry and his best friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were the most good looking guys in HHS. But, unfortunately for the girls, Draco and Blaise were openly gay and a couple. So, only Harry was left. If only they knew.

He felt his phone vibrating on his pocket and he fished it out, smiling upon seeing the name of the sender. His secret boyfriend. " ** _Do you do this on purpose_**?" Harry smiled and typed a question " _I don't know. Is it working?_ " The reply was instant. " ** _Yes_** " Harry chuckled, placing the phone back in his pocket.

He was excited for this trip, more so than the other students. It would be his first time with his soon-to-be-lover, or generally his first time. After a year and more, of dating and doing nothing more that fooling around, he was more than ready to make the next step.

They finally reached their destination upon nightfall. The students didn't let that deter them though. They had already planned to Have a bonfire party, booze and all that. Firstly, they went to a restaurant, to get something to eat. Harry had somehow ended up sitting next to Hermione Granger, nerd extraordinaire and girlfriend of one Ronald Weasley. not that it ever stopped her from trying to make a mvoe on others. And it certainly didn't keep her from sticking her bosom to his arm, talking about God knew what and worse, intruding on his privacy. "Who's Voldemort Harry?" she asked, peaking on his phone screen. Harry finally fed up, took it away, and left, without a word. Besides, it would be awkward to explain that Voldemort was an anagram of his lover's name. Created over a playful banter. So, Harry had turned Tom Marvolo Riddle into I am lord Voldemort because of his lover's sometimes bossy demeanor. He rolled his eyes, not finding it in himself to answer her.

The party had been going on for quite sometime when Blaise came to him. "Now's the chance, we have your back, go!" Harry didn't need more encouragement. He slammed back the drink in his hand and took of, almost running, towards the hotel, where Tom was waiting. All the while, he was thinking about the upcoming night, both nervous and excited. Tom had so much experience, and here he was, a clumsy virgin. Well, almost virgin, seeing that Tom and he had their fair share of blowjobs, messy handjobs during school breaks, Tom fingering him slowly, the fast,  long slicked fingers stroking his prostate...

Soon, too soon, he found himself knocking on Tom's door. It opened without a sound, revealing a shirtless Tom. Said man pulled him in, slamming him on the door as soon it was closed, ravaging his lips and neck. Harry moaned at the feeling of a hot tongue licking and sucking his neck. He brought his hands up and fisted them in Tom's soft strands, pulling the man's head up, leading his lips to his own. They kissed passionately, tongues battling. Harry soon lost the fight and left Tom's tongue delve into his mouth. The green eyed boy tossed his head back, knocking in on the door and making Tom wince. The older man led him to the queen sized bed, rubbing his tensed shoulders. " You don't have to do it if you're not ready" he said, kissing Harry's temple.

" I want to do this. I am just nervous" Harry said. He lead Tom to sit on the bed and took his pants and boxers down, in one go, freeing the straining erection. Feeling confident since it was something he had done again and was good at,judging from Tom's almost pornographic moans, he swallowed Tom's cock, letting the man fuck his mouth. And he definitely did, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag until he got used to it. He stoked the vein on the underside with his tongue, then alternated from sucking to relaxing his thoat, swallowing around the head. Tom moan appreciatively above him, clutching at his hair and bringing him closer.

 "Mm, up.'' 

Harry obeyied, letting Tom's cock with a loud  _pop._

He sat on Tom's lap, grinding down as they kissed, slow, languid strokes, while the older man tagged his clothes of. He felt slick fingers stroking his puker and he relaxed his muscles, allowing a long finger to slide in. He hummed, grinding down to show Tom he was ok, silently begging him to continue.They kept kissing, sloppy and dirty, smacking kisses until Tom determined harry was ready. He layied the boy down on the bed, positioning himself right above him, cock nugding his entrance.

"Are you sure Harry? We can still stop"

Harry shook his head frantically, desperate to fell Tom against him,  _in him._

Tom pushed forward, in one quick stroke, and he was in, his hips smacking against Harry's.  It burned! harry whimpered in discomfort, nails digging in Tom's back, leaving red trails behind.

It hurt, quite a lot. Harry whimpered in pain.

Shhh, I know, it will get better soon, shh" Tom whispered, lavishing his neck and face in kisses. Indeed, after a while, the pain decipated and Harry shifted signaling Tom to move.

 

Tom began thrusting, trying to find Harry's prostate. He knew he had found it when his little lover moaned loudly, toshing his head back, swollen lips forming an 'o' 

There, yes! Tom! Harder!"

And Tom obliged, lifting Harry's legs on his shoulders practically pounding into the willing body beneath him, savoring the tight heat.

The moved in unision, until they reached oblivion together.

Harry came first, clutching at Tom and murmuring his name, like a mantra. Tom gave a couple of more powerful thrusts, soon following suit.

'Mmm, that was good' Harry murmured, turning to snuggle in Tom's side. The older man chuckled fondly, urging his lover to go to sleep.

* * *

"Harry! Where were you yesterday? You lost the party!" Hermione yelled approaching him. The boy shrugged.

"Went back to the hotel." He said.

"Oh, were you alone? Were you bored?" Hermione asked, searching for juisy gossip.

"Oh, I assure you Granger, Harry had a great time last night!" Draco drawled, pointing at a prominent hickey on Harry's neck.

" I sure did"

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I managed to reduce grammar mistakes, but I still have no beta, and still have no time on my hands. :( Still though, I'd love to hear your thought on it .


End file.
